onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Machvise
Mach Vise (Viz) | first = Chapter 682; Episode 608 | affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Naomi Kusumi }} Machvise is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. Appearance Machvise is a large overweight man, with long, wavy, blond hair under a big red hat. He has a large beard and mustache. He has a hairy chest and thick, club-shaped arms, with very thin forearms, which are a bit hairy. He also has short, hairy legs. He sports a large red shirt with swirly designs on it. He wears sunglasses, and has the Donquixote Pirates' jolly roger printed on both his arms. He also wears a clover-shaped iron plate on his back. Ten years prior, he wore a no-sleeve buttoned shirt with a pocket on the left. Personality He seems to have a habit of ending his sentences with "iin". He is rather compassionate, showing concern (though in what seems to be a mocking way) for Baby 5's well being after she was shot. He is also very headstrong, as he was ready to fight any Marines who came to the island after Doflamingo supposedly resigned from the Shichibukai. Abilities and Powers He can be considered strong, as he is one of the officers representing the Donquixote Pirates in the battle for the Mera Mera no Mi, at the Corrida Colosseum. It is said that when the four officers enter the tournament, they have a 100% chance of victory. Devil Fruit Machvise ate a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that turned him into a . The fruit allows him to float in the air and then fall on his enemy with his stomach, in an attempt to crush them on the ground. From what has been seen of the ability so far, it is similar to Miss Valentine's Kilo Kilo no Mi, although more emphasis has been placed on him being extremely heavy, compared to Miss Valentine's ability to free change her weight in 1kg to 10,000kg range. Techniques * : Machvise floats above his opponent then crashes down with his limbs outspread. He is able to cover a large area with his huge body, but has never been seen hitting anyone with the attack. It was first used in an attempt to crush Franky after Senor Pink protected him from the cyborg's rocket launcher, and named when he used it against Luffy, this time with Senor Pink holding their opponent's legs down with the help of his ability. Luffy managed to escape by stretching out of the way, and the impact of being hit with 10 tons did not appear to affect his rubber legs. History Past He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, the Donquixote Pirates invaded the palace. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc He first appeared on Dressrosa, where he witnessed Baby 5's attacks on Doflamingo. As she continued to attempt to kill Dofamingo, Machvise asked her what she was doing. Dressrosa Arc After Doflamingo supposedly resigned his title as Shichibukai, Machvise proclaimed that he would fight the Marines, if they showed up. He was later introduced in the Corrida Colosseum as a representative for the Donquixote Pirates in the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi. While Franky was breaching the toy house, Machvise joined Senor Pink in the battle against the Straw Hat. Machvise was seen unable to move and Senor Pink took a direct hit from one of Franky's rockets in order to protect him. He later jumped at Franky in an attempt to smash him with his stomach. His attack failed, and the battle was interrupted altogether by the Marines, who had come to arrest Franky. He was later seen standing over the defeated Franky with Senor Pink, Dellinger, and the Marines. When Sugar lost consciousness and her powers became undone, Machvise expressed his annoyance over her defeat. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "bird cage" and put a price on the heads of twelve people (including Franky), Machvise, Senor Pink, and Dellinger noticed that Franky disappeared from the Toy House. They were surprised that the Marines were not taking any action against the Donquixote Pirates even after the truth about Doflamingo was exposed. They then see Luffy, Zoro, and Law dropped down from the sky and landed right in front of them. The three officers wasted no time engaging Law and the two Straw Hats in combat. When Pica joined the fray as a massive stone giant, Luffy made him angry by laughing at his high-pitch voice. Machvise fled before Pica struck his offender. Major Battles *Machvise, Senor Pink, and Dellinger vs. Franky *Machvise, Senor Pink, and Dellinger vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, and Roronoa Zoro References Site Navigation fr:Machvise it:Machvise Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators